Mon diamant lumineux
by Diddune
Summary: Une histoire d'adultère... OS


Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec mon premier OS sur HP ! J'ai eu une idée farfelue il y a quelques jours et ça a donné ça !

**Genre :** Romance - Humour (à la limite de la parodie)

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/Narcissa Malefoy

**Moment :** Un an après la fin du tome 6... mais ce n'est pas très important.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la grande J.K. Rowling [on se prosterne mais l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

Dans un bel appartement d'un quartier moldu chic de Londres, un homme chantonnait sous la douche. Il attrapa son flacon de shampooing et en versa une généreuse partie dans la main. Il la répartit soigneusement sur ses longs cheveux noirs et massa avec application. Il rinça et recommença l'opération. Ses cheveux se graissaient si rapidement ! Quand il donnait ses cours, il s'en moquait, mais là... c'était différent. Elle venait dîner et Elle ne supportait pas qu'on néglige son apparence.

Sortant de la douche, toujours en chantonnant, il emprisonna ses cheveux dans une serviette rose et sourit à son reflet dans la glace. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et commença à se raser. Il appliqua ensuite sur ses joues Son après-rasage préféré et se dit : « Severus, mon ami, tu vas passer une bonne soirée ! ». Il attacha ensuite ses cheveux dans sa nuque avec un lacet vert et argent. Le professeur Rogue passa ensuite dans la chambre et ouvrit la petite valise dont il se servait pour ces occasions ; elle contenait un smoking et une chemise blanche. Il s'habilla, mit son noeud papillon et s'examina une nouvelle fois, satisfait du résultat.

Dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon/salle à manger, il inspecta une dernière fois ses préparatifs : la longue nappe blanche sur laquelle se dressait un soliflore contenant une rose écarlate, les assiettes à bordure dorée, le seau à glace contenant une bouteille de vin de Champagne millésimé, la chaîne de stéréo moldue qui diffusait de la musique douce... Tout lui semblait en ordre. Il ne manquait plus qu'Elle.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et attrapa un livre moldu qui racontait l'histoire d'un dénommé Narcisse pendant l'Antiquité grecque. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire, mais c'était intéressant quand même. Il attendait depuis une demi-heure quand la sonnette retentit. Il bondit sur ses pieds, remit le livre en place et courut aller ouvrir.

Elle était là, devant lui, aussi radieuse que d'habitude. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et sourit en murmurant : "Narcissa". Elle se tourna vers lui, splendide dans une longue robe de soirée moldue, vert pâle, qui soulignait admirablement ses cheveux d'or, son teint diaphane et sa longue silhouette. Narcissa Black Malefoy. Pour lui, la plus belle femme du monde.

---oOo---

Draco Malefoy courait à perdre haleine dans le Londres moldu qu'il connaissait si mal. Quand il avait lancé le sort qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa mère, il ne pensait pas que l'étincelle lumineuse le conduirait dans ces quartiers. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué sa mère pour qu'elle aille se perdre _chez les Moldus_ Quand son père, Lucius Malefoy, mangemort notoire, rentré à l'improviste, avait appris que son épouse s'était absentée, il avait été surpris et curieux ; il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Après avoir appris par un elfe de maison qu'elle avait acheté des vêtements moldus quelques jours auparavant, il était entré dans une colère noire. "Je vais la tuer" avait-il vociféré devant un Draco inquiet, "à coup de _Doloris_ !"

Le jeune homme avait frissonné et décidé de trouver sa mère avant son père, persuadé que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Cependant, il connaissait suffisemment son père pour penser qu'il valait mieux avertir sa mère pour qu'elle puisse préparer sa défense. Il pouvait être tellement obtus...

Enfin, la petite lumière que lui seul pouvait voir s'engouffra sous un porche. Il la suivit, toujours au pas de course, jusque dans une cage d'escalier, et il constata avec effroi qu'il semblait y avoir encore plus d'étages qu'à Poudlard !

Il parvint, haletant, au quinzième étage, et s'arrête un moment pour reprendre son souffle. La minuterie automatique choisit ce moment pour s'éteindre ; le magicien de dix-sept ans se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Il put tout juste distinguer l'étincelle qui se glissait sous une porte de palier.

Il avait eu le temps, pendant sa montée, de réfléchir et il était parvenu que quelqu'un avait soumis sa mère au sortilège de l'_Imperium_ et qu'on l'avait obligée à acheter des vêtements moldus pour se rendre ici – probablement afin qu'elle serve d'otage contre son père. Le groupe de Mangemorts dissidents était sûrement responsable de cet enlèvement.

Draco avait donc décidé de forcer magiquement la porte, de désarmer les kidnappeurs et de s'enfuir avec sa mère le plus vite possible et enfin de transplaner à proximité du manoir Malefoy. Il était un très bon magicien, il venait juste d'obtenir tous ses ASPIC, c'était faisable. Il aurait le temps, après cela, de s'expliquer avec le Ministère de la Magie. Draco adorait sa mère et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelques règles stupides l'empêcher de lui porter secours.

---oOo---

Severus renversa Narcissa dans le canapé et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le baiser se fit plus charnel, plus exigeant, le faisant se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Le corps de son aimée s'enroula autour du sien comme une liane et ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa nuque. Elle était si souple et chaude, la froide épouse Malefoy, elle s'animait sous ses doigts... Lucius était un imbécile incapable d'apprécier ce qui était à lui, songea le sorcier. Sachant comment son mari la traitait, il n'avait aucun scrupule à prendre l'épouse de son ami et se plaisait à penser que lui, Severus Rogue, était, avec son fils Draco, le seul à lui procurer un peu de joie et de bonheur.

Il tira la robe pour la faire glisser des épaules laiteuses de son amante et parsema celles-ci de baisers. Il atteignait sa poitrine menue quand un cri juvénile et indigné retentit : "Mère !" Il sursauta et se redressa.

Draco, son filleul, était là, la baguette levée, une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Une question idiote vint à l'esprit de l'ancien professeur de potions : comment Draco avait-il pu traverser la moitié de Londres sans se faire remarquer dans sa robe de sorcier ?

---oOo---

Choqué, la bouche ouverte, Draco contemplait le spectacle, incapable de penser autre chose que : "Mère n'était pas en danger. Elle n'a pas été enlevée. À moins d'avoir été sacrément d'accord pour ça. Elle trompe mon père. Avec mon parrain. Ils sont habillés comme les Moldus. _Ils sont habillés comme des MOLDUS !_"

Sa mère poussa doucement son parrain, se redressa et lui demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ?

Sa voix était différente. Plus... chaude, plus veloutée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il réussit à articuler :

- Père vous cherche. Il a appris que vous vous étiez procuré des articles moldus et il est dans une rage folle. Je... je pensais qu'on vous avait enlevée et j'ai suivi la lumière...

---oOo---

Severus haussa un sourcil devant cet exposé décousu. Il comprenait le choc de son filleul mais il avait retenu une chose importante : la colère de Lucieux.

- Tu dis que ton père est furieux ?

C'est un euphémisme, répondit Draco, qui sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il a promis qu'il tuerait Mère avec des _Doloris_ et je sais d'expérience... qu'il en faut beaucoup pour ne serait-ce que blesser quelqu'un, acheva-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Narcissa, il ne faut pas que tu retournes là-bas, déclara le sorcier. Tu... tant qu'il ne te menaçait pas physiquement, je comprenait que tu revienne vers lui. Mais maintenant... viens avec moi.

- Et Draco ? objecta doucement Narcissa.

---oOo---

Paniqué à l'idée de perdre sa maman adorée, Draco répondit sans réfléchir. "Je viens". Avant de se dire que deux amants en fuite n'avaient pas besoin d'un graçon à peine majeur dans leurs bagages. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand son parrain répondit : "D'accord. Viens avec nous... mon fils."

17 - 21 juillet 2007

* * *

Voilà... une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? J'accepte tous les commentaires qui me permettent de m'améliorer... À + 

Diddune

**NB :** Il n'y aura pas de suite. C'est à vous de l'imaginer... à moins qu'on ne me la réclame avec beaucoup de reviews...


End file.
